Living Dead
by Silver-Midnight-Dragon
Summary: My second fic! Danny goes back in time by mistake and comes back finding himself to others as just another kid. He isn't Danny Fenton anymore. He's more Phantom, but he dosen't remember anything! Updated chapter 1
1. Just Any Ordinary Ghost Capture

Disclaimer: Don't' own Danny Phantom. 2nd fic! One I made up in my spare time! Okay this means that he is thinking! It looks like a diamond!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Just Any Ordinary Ghost Capture  
  
Just as the ghost boy was about to hit the wall, he turned intangible flying straight in between the wall where a Goth girl and a geeky looking boy, holding a strange thermos, stood.  
  
The ghost boy came back rubbing his aching head. The green eyes were locked onto the polymorph ghost. Once a giant lion, now a giant slithering glowing serpent.  
  
"Go get that ghost Danny! You always been better! Are you too weak? What's up with ya? Is it too strong for ya?"  
  
"Tucker stop teasing him! As you can see I'm trying to beat it! You could not done any better!" said the Goth girl.  
  
"I know...I'm just trying to make him mad and take it out on the ghost...hey! Danny! Do you still like to be called a loser?"  
  
"Tucker!"  
  
"Sorry Sam!"  
  
The ghost boy was already off the ground, dodging the ghost's whipping tail to be exact. Danny went for the tail to pull away into the Ghost Zone, instead Tucker was yelling 'loser!' which distracted him. Turning his head he said, "Tucker stop! Hey!"  
  
The ghost snake binds Danny with its smooth, ghostly, slender body of scales. It tightened and glared with its red gleaming eyes. Its tongue flickered out. Danny could see in its eye, it was going to strike.  
  
It opened its mouth showing two ghost fangs. Pointed at the ends, full of venom. It was so close to Danny, that he could smell blood in its breath. Its mouth was the size of Danny's length. Its fangs were already dangerously close to Danny's right shoulder and closing in to a range of a centimeter...  
  
"Hey snake ghost! Get away from him!" shouted Tucker. Wow, Tucker sure is chatty today... "And prepare to go back home!"  
  
While the snake was distracted Danny felt the bind loosen and went intangible through the ceiling. When the snake realized that his prey was gone it instantly let out a hiss of anger and glared at Tucker and Sam.  
  
When Danny came back he saw that the snake had cornered Tucker and Sam. "Oh no you don't!" said Danny, at full speed he punched the snake. Quickly grabbed the ghost thermos and captured the ghost, who had just turned into its real form. A mist of black with only two blood red fangs showing.  
  
Danny collapsed onto the cold lab floor panting heavily, still in his ghost form. He felt a sting of hot pain in his right shoulder. He looked over and saw that there was a half foot cut, staining his skin and jumpsuit with warm red blood.  
  
"It looks like it still got you!" said Samantha Mason. "Are you okay Danny?"  
  
"Yeah...sure I'm okay," replied Danny was he tried to stand up but failed. "I hope..."  
  
Sam and Tucker helped him to his room. Luckily Jack and Maddie, his dad and mom, were out ghost hunting. Jazz was out with her friends.  
  
Before they went up the steps Danny noticed a small glowing plate. No, a scale of the serpent.  
  
Danny's vision was getting hazier, and soon he could only see the outline of Sam and Tucker. He lay down on his bed, while changing back Fenton. Sam wrapped a white cloth around his wound that she found in the first aid kit.  
  
Suddenly he lifted into the air! But when he looked down he saw a black-haired boy sleeping on his bed. He was a ghost! Not a halfa anymore! He suddenly dove back down to his body but his fist was glowing green, still clutching the scale.  
  
Danny Phantom was suddenly into a swirling vortex of colors, neon colors! It made him dizzy, so he shut his eyes tight!  
  
When he opened them, he was still in his room but Sam and Tucker were gone. His human body was not on his bed anymore, but replaced was another young boy...  
  
Danny quickly went intangible and flew through the wall. He was outside and saw that he was in an apartment with a Fenton sign on it. He peeked through the window he looks familiar...   
  
The young black-haired boy seemed to be sleeping until a girl came in. She looks like Jazz...only younger!   
  
"Hey Danny. How was your day?" asked the younger Jazz. 


	2. Danny Meet Danny

Disclaimer: I don't own...blah blah. New: ThinkingSorry I haven't updated. I didn't feel like at all.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Danny Meet Danny  
  
"It was okay...just I hate being new, there's this guy named Dash. He's just so mean," said Danny.  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure you'll find some friends soon."  
  
"I just need some time alone please, Jazz," Danny said gloomily.  
  
"Sure Danny, just watch out for Mom and Dad. They say they some new theory with ghosts in this town. I guess they're switching from all germs being deadly to ghost..."  
  
Danny sank back down into his pillow. While the Danny Phantom hovered back inside. Hmm...I'm hungry...wait...HOW CAN I BE THINKING ABOUT FOOD IN A TIME LIKE THIS?  
  
Forgetting that his younger Danny was on the bed, he just jumped onto the bed sitting. Opps! STUPID! STUPID!  
  
The younger Danny awoke and sat upright. They just stared at each other.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Uh...I'm...I'm...the...uh...I'm the friend Jazz got you! Yeah...heh..."  
  
The younger Danny just looked at him and finally said, "No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You have white hair like an old person."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're too old."  
  
"Okay I confess. Just don't scream. I'm you. You're half ghost in the future. Somehow I came back in time."  
  
Danny braced himself for a scream, but the child just sat there and said, "Sure..."  
  
"No really!"  
  
"Fine then. Who will be my friends then?"  
  
Was friends all I cared about when I was young...Danny sighed and said, "Tucker Foley – "  
  
"WHAT? That mean guy whose says I'm weird and stuff?" O.o  
  
"And Samantha Mason," finished Danny Phantom. TT  
  
"WHAT?! AND HER!" Oo  
  
Danny, now had his mind in how to get back to the future. But how? Suddenly he felt the scale in his right hand....  
  
"Huh? Oh...its just the scale..."  
  
"Cool where did you get that from?"  
  
"You'll find out in the future."  
  
Wait...the scale is what brought me here...maybe if I just do the same thing I did before I'll be back! -  
  
"Well, I think I know how to get back. Nice talking to myself, see ya in the future!" said Danny Phantom.  
  
"Bye myself!"  
  
Sure is weird saying 'bye' to yourself...  
  
Danny flew up, went intangible, and clutched the scale tightly and flew towards the Fenton child.  
  
The same vortex came again except this time he was starting to lose consciousness. The strain to keep his eyes open changed them red, but just when his eyes started to get too heavy, he found himself head first into mud.  
  
Staining his white hair into brown and having new red eyes...it was raining, and the brown-haired and red eyed boy had no memory of who or where he came from...  
  
Yeah I know that was sucky! This story was just made up when I was bored. - R&R plz! 


End file.
